Quand le chat dort, les souris dansent
by Shockolaa
Summary: Recueils de bêtises. Petite compilation d'OS et de drabble portant sur les péripéties amoureuses de deux adolescents. UA, NaruSasu, léger spoil.


Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle (mini) création de l'été! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai à l'écrire!

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à Kishimoto-sama.

**Note importante (SPOIL):** Dans cette histoire apparaît Kurama, et pour ce qui ne lisent pas les scans, attention! Il se trouve que c'est le véritable nom du Kyuubi. Ici, _Kurama est sous forme de renard et accompagne Naruto en tant que petit démon_. Désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de l'introduire correctement...

* * *

**Recueils de bêtises, épisode 1**

_Le Grand frère n'est pas là..._

« Sasukeeeeeh ! T'aurais pas vu mon boxer !  
-Non.  
- Mais je me suis déshabillé ici ! Il n'a pas pu bouger tout seul !  
- T'avais qu'à le faire dans la salle de bain, tu ne l'aurais pas perdu.

- Hé ! C'est toi qui as demandé à ce qu'on aille dans la piscine !  
- Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de te dépoiler dans le salon.

- J'étais…pressé et j'avais chaud ! Et à cause de toi en plus !  
- Tss, tais-toi abruti. T'as regardé dans ton sac ?  
- Tu crois vraiment que sur le moment j'aurai pensé à le ranger…  
- Non.  
- J'vais aller voir dans le jardin. Peut-être que je l'ai quitté un peu plus tard que ce que je pensais.

-Hum. »

Naruto sortit de la pièce, la serviette que Sasuke lui avait donnée, nouée autour de ses hanches. L'Uchiha tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le dos nu, musclé et couvert de gouttelettes disparaître par la baie vitrée et puis, il se leva. Tendant les bras vers le plafond, il s'étira quelque peu et fit ensuite claquer l'élastique de son maillot de bain pour le remettre en place. Il passa un coup de serviette sur ses cheveux tout en posant son regard sur la grande tache sombre qu'avait laissé son corps tout humide sur le canapé. Pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, il fut soulagé qu'Itachi ne soit pas là. Ses mains vinrent rabattre sur le haut de son crâne, les lourdes mèches noires de sa frange qui l'empêchaient de voir correctement et, la serviette enroulée autour des épaules, il alla ramasser le sac à dos bleu jeans de Naruto. La fermeture éclaire étant déjà entre ouverte, il lui suffit de retourner le sac pour que son contenu se déverse sur le sol. Du bout du pied, il éparpilla les affaires du blond : aucune trace du boxer. Il n'y avait que quelques barres chocolatées, son gel douche, un t-shirt de rechange, un objet pour retirer les tiques de Kurama au cas où et son maillot-de-bain, totalement sec.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de ranger, il n'en n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps. Deux bras bronzés lui enserrèrent le ventre. Il sentit le torse de Naruto s'appuyait sur son dos, collant son bassin contre ses fesses et posant son menton sur son épaule couverte. Un bout de tissu lui effleura le haut des cuisses mais cette sensation fut bien vite oubliée au profil du souffle chaud et de la voix suave à son oreille.

« Je l'ai retrouvé Sasuke, on peut aller prendre notre douche. »

Il s'empourpra légèrement, n'accorda pas un seul regard à Naruto mais se laissa entrainer par la main à l'étage. Déjà, la serviette immaculée qui couvrait les reins du blond s'était détendu et, arrivé en haut, elle tomba au sol provoquant le rire de Naruto et un glapissement comme outré du renard debout vers la porte de sa chambre. Un petit rictus étira les lèvres de Sasuke alors que d'un baiser sur la tempe, Naruto le poussait dans la salle de bain principale où la grande douche répondait à toutes leurs attentes.

La porte se referma derrière eux.  
Pourvu qu'Itachi ne soit pas de retour trop tôt.

**BONUS :**

Un l'instant même où le jeune Uchiha avait ouvert la porte, Kurama avait eut un vraiment mauvais, un terriblement mauvais pressentiment. En levant la tête, il avait perçu l'éclat gourmand qui s'était allumé dans les yeux de son hôte alors que celui jetait un rapide coup d'œil à son « meilleur ami ». Apparemment, Sasuke ne les avait pas attendus pour savourer l'eau fraiche de la piscine en cette chaleur étouffante du milieu d'été. En effet, même si seules les pointes de ses cheveux étaient mouillées, le maillot de bain moulant outrageusement ses attributs à cause de l'eau témoignait de sa baignade.

Oh oui, Kurama l'avait mal senti quand Naruto avait embrassé l'autre jeune homme du bout des lèvres et que sa main, au lieu de rester gentiment à sa place, était venue effleurer les hanches fines. Tout était allé trop vite : Naruto entrant dans la grande demeure Uchiha entrainant Sasuke avec lui, le « Piscine » murmuré par ce dernier avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu et le t-shirt orange vif qui lui atterrit sur la tête à l'entrée du salon.

Alors Kurama s'était éclipsé pour préserver son équilibre mental. Il s'était abrité sur le lit de l'Uchiha, prenant un malin plaisir à laisser des poils roux de dessus. Puis, il s'était assoupi. C'était le bruit des deux garçons dans les escaliers qui l'avait réveillé. Il était descendu du moelleux matelas et avait glissé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte… à son plus grand regret.

Sincèrement, Kurama détestait les adolescents.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! :3


End file.
